The present invention relates to a fastening assembly for a built-in refrigerator on a side wall of a furniture body, comprising a hinge having a hinge arm, which is fixed on the refrigerator side, having a screw-on flange having through holes for fastening screws, two fastening screws, which pass through the through holes of the screw-on flange and can be screwed into a side wall of the furniture body, and at least one wall thickness compensating plate, which can be inserted as needed between the screw-on flange and the side wall.
Fastening assemblies of the type according to the species are known per se and are used, in addition to further possibilities, to fix a built-in refrigerator in the interior of a furniture body, for fastening the built-in refrigerator to a side wall of the furniture body. Due to this fastening of the corresponding hinge arm, static stabilization of the hinge also additionally results, by means of which a door is connected to the built-in refrigerator.
Of course, two hinges with the capability of fastening a hinge arm to a side wall of a furniture body are used for the connection of a door to a built-in refrigerator. The fundamental construction and the mode of operation of these hinges and the fastening possibilities on a side wall are functionally identical, however.
In the case of the known fastening assemblies, the fastening screws and the at least one wall thickness compensating plate are provided as individual parts to an installer, i.e., an installer must successively insert the two fastening screws into the through holes of the screw-on flange and screw them into a side wall of a furniture body, the installer must possibly also place a wall thickness compensating plate between the screw-on flange and the side wall beforehand and hold it in place or fix it in another manner at least during the introduction of the fastening screws.